


Play things

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Community: toddlercon, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No Lesbians Die, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shared Kink, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Play things

Brooke and Chloe seem to have it all together. 

Brooke was your typical blonde with blue eyes. Her golden hair would shine in the sunlight. Her sapphire eyes seemed to glow everywhere they went. Her breasts were at least HH cups. Always full and heavy with breast milk. She had huge hips and ass. Each jiggle with every step of her walk. It was memorable to most people. Her legs were something you would salivate to. 

Chloe has curly brown hair and earthy eyes. She had sun kissed skin from all the sun she spent exercising and days on the beach. Though she didn’t have any breasts, what she did have were firm buttocks. From the amount of excessive training, her legs were mostly muscle. Beautifully tan muscles. Her legs could carry her anywhere she goes. 

They had a nice house and two beautiful twin girls: Anna and Nicole. The 3 year olds were such darlings to people. Anna with her witty attitude and Nicole with her smarts and beauty. 

The family of four constantly would go on runs and go to the beaches, amusement parks, family gatherings, etc. On their social media, they constantly post pictures of them looking happy and picture perfect. All of them having beamy white teeth and excited white eyes. A perfect nuclear family, you can say. 

However, Chloe and Brooke also have another activity shared at home. 

Nighttime. Midnight. The sky was a perfect shade of shadow black. Stars decorated in the sky like dancers. In the home of Chloe and Brooke, Anna and Nicole sleep naked on their two beds. 

For them, this was normal. Most nights, they would get a visitor or two into their room. It was normal for them to get treated like a midnight snack and deal with such circumstances. 

This was one of those nights. 

Their bedroom door slowly opens. Up and about came two figures. Their own two mothers. 

At home, the mothers would often get undressed and get naked right in front of them. Brooke (mama) will show off her pussy to them. She often takes long dramatic walks to show off her clean pink slit. 

Chloe was a little more out there. After she takes off her clothing, she’ll get one of the toddlers to look at her spread legs. Her cunt was tanned and clit would throb like no tomorrow. She always shaved with her wife, so she was smooth and had a perfect mound to the kids. She would rub her clit to get the kids to notice how wet mommy is. 

Anyway, Chloe and Brooke slowly fingered each other in front of the kids. Both of them could feel each other inside each other. The clicking noises on both ends were hot for both of them. What was even hotter were their daughters staring at them. Four pairs of beautiful eyes stare at their parents fingering each other standing up. 

Brooke smiled at both of them. She went on her knees and crawled in front of Anna. She spread her legs, just for Chloe to dive right into her cunt. Her plump lips connected towards her wife’s roast beef. God, Brooke’s musky scent would drive Chloe crazy. She love how Brooke and her share the same kink: pedophilia. 

“Hey,Anna. May I see that beautiful cookie of yours?” Brooke moaned. 

Like clockwork, Anna spread her legs. In front of Brooke were beautiful folds staring back at her. Her clit was compared to a bud. Brooke smiled and slid her fingers across Anna’s slit. 

“Ohhhh. Are you wet for mama?” Brooke sings a song. 

“Yes, mama. I love you Mama.” Anna yelped. Brooke’s cold finger made her feverish cunt shiver in delight. 

“Ooh! Mama! That feels nice.” Anna chuckled. 

Brooke softly smiled at the child. She is a little naive child. 

“Mama knows best.” Brooke replies. She hummed a little as she rubbed the opening. 

Nicole got up and tapped her mommy’s shoulder. 

“Hey sweetie. Wanna taste mama’s cunt?” Chloe asked. 

“Mama tastes so good.” Nicole said. Chloe nodded. 

“Yeah she does.”

Chloe kisses Brooke’s cunt before spreading her legs out for Nicole to see. 

“Why is she so swollen there?” Nicole asked. She pointed to Brooke’s folds displaying proudly out. 

“Well, when you become a woman, you get to have some swollen folds like mama. You can even have an out and proud bud like me, sweetie.” Chloe chuckled. 

Nicole curiously touched one of her mama’s folds. Brooke inadvertently bucked her hips closer to the child. Her moans send chills through Anna’s spine. 

“Ahhh! Mama, this feels so good!” Anna moaned. She grabbed Brooke’s long locks and bucked her hips towards Brooke’s mouth. 

Brooke’s tongue went deeper and deeper into the toddler. It felt amazing to feel both of them. For Anna, it was a wonder to feel her mama’s tongue gorging on her like a fine meal. For Brooke, it was amazing to taste her own daughter's immature spunk. Her muscles contracted over the tongue tightly. Despite doing this multiple times, Anna’s body never got used to the feeling of her mother tonguing her. 

For Nicole, She looked at her mama’s cunt leaking all over the bed. The thick lubricant stained the beautiful rug, running closer to mommy’s legs. 

“You love how leaky mama is? You love how leaky mommy makes her?” Chloe moaned. Her fingers circle around her wife’s clit softly. She could feel Brooke getting wet under her touch so easily. It felt amazing to see both her wife and daughters getting off in this. 

“Now Nicole, go in. Tell me how mama tasted.” Chloe chuckled. Gently, she grabbed Nicole’s ponytail and gently placed her in the mature woman’s swollen body. 

Nicole slowly lapped her tongue against the swollen folds. She feels them twitching against her tongue. It was too short to really include any proper stimulation, but the thought of her daughter tasting the hole she came from was oh so good to Brooke. To see her daughter getting some pleasure from tasting her maker was so powerful. Chloe smiled to herself. Her fingers slowly stopped at Nicole’s cunt. 

Chloe spread the gentle cunt to see muscles staring at her. Just getting all leaky on Chloe’s fingers and some even dripping on the floor. It was a pretty sight Chloe would say. 

“Horny girl... getting excited already for mommy.” Chloe chuckled. Her two fingers easily slid into the child. Nicole didn’t even flinch. 

This was a typical evening for the family. Every night to get into intense orgies with each other. From the fingering to the pussy eating. Brooke and Chloe explained to the girls that this was a way to explore each other. To gather new information about how a woman's body works and how they would look like when they’re ordered. 

However, Brooke and Chloe just got a sick twisted mind. They love to see their innocent girls getting so involved with their sex lives. Pedophilia was something Brooke and Chloe indulge in every time they could get. To take their innocence and use it for their game. 

They even had greater news: They were going to get their own little dildo. It was growing in Brooke’s stomach. Sooner or later, they would have completed their collection.


End file.
